


Click, Secrets

by Kurapikababu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And I'm not even sorry, F/M, Oneshot, misleading summary is misleading, this was actually meant to be kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikababu/pseuds/Kurapikababu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She regretted the day he figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click, Secrets

It happened during one of their usual patrols. The two were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping an eye out for danger. Well, Ladybug was.  
Chat was too busy playing with his stick. Of course, Ladybug paid him no mind while he was fooling around. The longer he played with his stick the less time he had to flirt with her. Not that she minded his flirting; it just got annoying sometimes.

She heard a click noise then Chat’s “Gah!” and she almost fell off the roof. Recovering quickly, she turned around, calling as she did so, “Chat are you okay?!” 

What met her was a kitty in fits.

“My Lady! It takes pictures!!” He said between laughs; he held up his weapon and waved it a little bit.  


She sighed. “Really...? I thought something had happened to you...” she shook her head.  


“But I didn’t know that it did that.. Can yours do it too?” he asked, clearly excited by his discovery.  


“Maybe, probably. I don’t know. Chat come on, we need to finish patrolling.”   


He pouted. “Alright fine...if my Lady insists.” And they put it out of their minds. At least until a few weeks later when they were patrolling again.

They had come across a child crying because her cat was stuck in a tree.

“I’ve got this one Chat. Don’t want you getting stuck up there too.” She said playfully before swinging down to assist the poor child, him following her.   


He was about to protest that he would, in fact, not get stuck in a tree when he thought of a good idea. Holding up his stick, he aimed it at Ladybug. She was reaching for the cat, _click_. She jumped down and was handing the cat to the child, _click_. The child hugged her, _click_. She was walking towards him, _click_. She was standing in front of him glaring, _click_. She was....grabbing his stick out of his hands.

“What are you doing you silly cat??” Although she had already guessed the answer. She looked at the item in her hands, trying to figure out how to delete the pictures. Of course she had no clue. She didn’t know they could take pictures, and she didn’t completely understand how Chat’s weapon worked; there was no way she was going to figure out how to get rid of those pictures.  


“Just recording proof of how amazing my Lady is.” he smiled innocently at her.

Giving up (because she still couldn't figure it out) she handed him back his weapon and huffed, “Fine. Just no more. Got it?”  

She had swung away before he could respond. He grinned down at his stick. “Well....I didn’t tell her I would stop.” He chuckled and promptly followed his partner. 

After that, Ladybug caught him taking pictures of her several more times. He never agreed to stop, until after she refused to speak to him for three patrols in a row. He finally broke down and agreed, depressed at her ignoring him.

She was glad to finally be able to put it behind her. She still saw him playing with his stick some times but it was never pointed at her anymore so she didn’t care. The click sounds still happened every now and then but she figured he was taking pictures of other things. 

. . . 

One night she was laying bed, talking to Tikki about it. 

“It was just really weird..him having all these pictures of me.” Tikki said nothing while throwing a quick glance at the part of Marinette’s wall covered in pictures of Adrien. “I’m just glad he stopped.” She said, smiling up at her little friend.  


. . .

That same night, Adrien was on his phone. He had finally talked Plagg into telling him how to get the photos off his weapon and onto his computer.  After that, it was a simple matter to get them on his phone. 

His newly changed background displayed him as Chat smiling, and Ladybug in the background smiling after having defeated the latest Akuma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone linked me this [x](http://oakydokey.tumblr.com/post/131907414321/very-important-questions-answered-by-hawkdaddy) and I just couldn’t resist.  
> Thank you to oz-xiii.tumblr.com for Beta-ing it for me.♥♥♥ Fixing muh typos and awkward wordings.


End file.
